ewrestlingfandomcom-20200213-history
Combat Zone Wrestling
Background Combat Zone Wrestling is a roleplay-based federation owned by current CZW Chairman Derek Damage and based out of ' Connecticut. '''CZW opened its doors on December 9, 2007. CZW grew very quickly, evolving from a small, regional company into the global entity it is today. Derek, a small business owner by trade and lifelong professional wrestling fan, had no idea that CZW would grow as fast as it did. As a veteran of the wrestling business, Derek has been the witness of many federations coming and going, so he decided to pool his resources and attempt to start another federation. This idea turned out to be genius, as roster spaces were filled quickly. CZW held its first show, known as '''Rumble For The Gold' on January 10, 2008 at the Blue Cross Arena in Rochester, New York, and Combat Zone Wrestling has exploded in popularity ever since. Currently, CZW has one weekly televised show, Overdrive, which hits the airwaves every Saturday night, an internet-only show, Unleashed, and a monthly Pay-Per-View event usually on the last Saturday of the month. Wrestling Style Combat Zone Wrestling is a federation that allows the competitors to take chances that they wouldn't even dare to try in other federations. This is due to the fact that, ever since February 9, 2008, then-V.P. of Operations Shawn McCallister made the decree that, from that point forward, there would be No Disqualifications or draws in any match. This was initiated due to a growing concern over competitors interfering in matches. This rule has paved the way for CZW's current fast-paced, hard-hitting style of wrestling that has endeared itself to fans around the world. CZW has had numerous types of matches, including The Riot Match, The Greenhouse Match, FTLC, Burial At Sea, The Cage of Justice, The Cage of Doom, 3 Levels of Pain, No Escape Cage, and more. There is a solid balance of technical and hardcore wrestling. Staff Executives *'Owner': Derek Damage *'President and Overdrive GM': Jesse Montana *'Divas' Division Director': "Venus" *'Senior Vice President of Live Events': Chris Williams *'Overdrive Head Writer': Matt Covey *'Executive V.P. of T.V. Production': Ricky Gold *'Manager of Public Relations': Michael K. Farley *'Head of Talent Scouting': T.J. Hix *'Creative Consultant': Alan Fiscus *'Creative Consultant': Rob Keeth *'CZW Unleashed Executive Producer': Faz Ahern *'Music Director': Paul Mundy Web Team *'Director of CZWEFED.com': Ace King *'Website Producer/Graphic Artist': Sid Simelia Announce Team *'Play-By-Play': Jarred Daniels *'Color Commentator': William Masters *'Part-Time Color Commentator': Frank Finch *'Ring Announcer': Jessica Towers Interviewers *''Jenny Jacobs'' *''Ryan Lewis'' Referees *''Darrin Powers'' *''Wyatt Lewis'' *''Danny Spade'' *''Stephanie D.'' *Peter Pimper Cameras *''Wade Richards'' *''Taylor Maxwell'' *''Melvin McWheedlepoo'' Security *''Casey "Big Daddy" Rogers'' Road Agents *''Frank Finch'' *''SJ Funk'' *''Sydney Vicious'' *''Johnny Rotted'' *''Dwayne Campbell'' Roster Current Champions *'CZW World Heavyweight Champion': Mortius *'CZW Global Tag Team Champions': The Spectacle *'CZW Intercontinental Champion': Mike King *'CZW X-Division Champion': El Pablo *'CZW World Television Champion': Krimzon Blaze *'CZW Ultra Violent Champion': Buzzsaw Active The current CZW roster is made up of the following superstars: Males *Ace King *Jesse Montana *Buck Evans *Ryan Shane *Jason Black *Mark Black *Ronnie McNeil *SJ Funk *Brian Haye *Victor Fairbanks *Ryan Meade *Prince Puteis *Razor *Blade *Tim Timmons *Matt Stylez *The Mountain Man *El Pablo *Shawn Waters *Cage Stryker *Maynard O'Toole *Psyko Steve *Alan Fiscus *Matt Covey *Eddie Rowan *Mike Monroe *Eric Collum *Danny California *Bryan McNally *Brian Kirkland *Krimzon Blaze *Jacob Havok *Mortius *Akumas *The Jackal *Brian Blaze *Mike King *Evan Tyler *Kyle Riley *Big Nasty *Rob Wright *Waylon Krew *Mike King *Chris Ross *Justin Marsham *Ian Chadwick *Vince Khan *Jakob Mayhem *Ezra Mayhem *Vlad Valo *Godzilla Sawyer *Kaneda Kong *TJ Hix Managers/Valets *Ruthless Aggression *Hellena *Kimo Newton *Dwayne Campbell *Sarah Jane *Tatum Regan *Kristyl Marie *Sophia Montgomery *Sirena Starr *Serena Starr *Leah Kimara *Allescha McVay Inactive This is a list of injured stars or stars on sabbatical. Males *"Special" Ed Covey *Jordan Bryant *Thanatos *Adonis *Jase Johnson *Dusty Davis *Mack Beaudin *Mr. Kiljoy Stables Team XTC - (Ace King, El Pablo, Ruthless Aggression, Krimzon Blaze, Mike Monroe) The Whole Damn Show - (Alan Fiscus, Eddie Rowan, Maynard O'Toole, Bryan McNally) Beautiful Agony - (Mike Monroe, Jacob Havok, Tatum Regan, Brian Kirkland, Brian Blaze) Tag Teams The Five Star Gamblers - (Ace King & El Pablo) Total Mayhem - (Jakob & Ezra Mayhem) Idolized - (Evan Tyler & Kyle Riley) The Jackal & Jesse Montana Tru Family Crew - (Krimzon Blaze & Mike Monroe) Exitium - (Mortius & Akumas) Toxic - (Jason Black & Mark Black) The Upper Class - (Ryan Meade & Victor Fairbanks) The Kaiju Warriors - (Kaneda Kong & Godzilla Sawyer) F.D.F. - (SJ Funk & Brian Haye) Hollywood Knights - (Cage Stryker & Brian Blaze) History January–May 2008: The Beginning On January 10, 2008, Combat Zone Wrestling held its first-ever show, a special edition of then-flagship broadcast, War Zone, with the only match on the card being Rumble For The Gold. Twenty-three wrestlers competed in this Battle Royal-style match, with the Final Four contesting the CZW World Heavyweight Championship inside a steel cage. After some intense competition with very notable high-spots, the Final Four were "The Working Man" J.A. Sawyer, "The Phenomenal" Adam Swinger, "The Gambler" Ace King, and The Zodiac Thrilla. When all was said and done, it was The Zodiac Thrilla who escaped the cage first and became CZW's first-ever World Heavyweight Champion. The beginning months of the CZW could be deemed as rocky but fun, with Ace King becoming the first ever CZW Intercontinental champion, El Pablo becoming the first ever CZW X-Division champion, and the since-retired team of The Alaskan Warriors became the first ever CZW World Tag Team champions. Caleb Walker challenged The Zodiac Thrilla in the main event of the first ever CZW pay-per-view, "Evil Intentions." The second PPV, "Broken Hearts, Broken Bones" saw "The Serial Thriller" Matt Stylez take the World title, and "The Sensation" Jesse Montana running Zodiac over with a car, virtually ending his career. The company went overseas for the first time in early March. The attack by Montana enraged then GM, Alan Fiscus, and one of the memorable feuds took place over the course of the European trip, with Alan facing Jesse at "Road To Glory" first, in a one-on-one match, and then at "No Remorse" in New York City, where they faced each other in what some say was the match of the year, The Riot Match. Fiscus won, but Damage made both stipulations for the match go into effect. Jesse's team, The Upstarts, had to be broken up for a month but Jesse was in charge during that time as well. During this time, the team of AMP XTC had dissolved and became a fixture in the main event from week to week. Ace King, El Pablo, and Matt Stylez... in one form or another... feuded over the World Heavyweight title. The title was exchanged from Matt to Ace, and then to Matt again, making him currently the only multiple-time CZW World champion in history. "May Massacre," in Vancouver, saw El Pablo, Ace King, and Matt Stylez face off in a "all or nothing" triple threat match for the World title. Whoever won would receive both the World and the X-Division belts, and with Stylez winning, effectively ended El Pablo's X title run. This month also marked the first stables war in the CZW, pitting three teams against each other in the Combat Zone Team Warfare match. This card also saw a brand new concept in women's wrestling, The Cage of Doom, with Allyson Thorn winning the Queen of Combat title against four other women. June–October 2008: Brand Extension Assault was given a live time slot, with Jesse Montana taking over as active wrestler and GM, while Alan Fiscus remained GM of War Zone. The promotion had a draft, and most of the wrestlers stayed on their drafted show through the duration of the split. "Summer Showdown," in Los Angeles, saw the growing and growing mass of CZW fans get interactive with the promotion, voting on each match of the card to determine either the participants or the stipulations to each match. This card saw "The Sensation" Jesse Montana begin his record World title run, defeating Matt Stylez and Shawn Waters in a Burial At Sea match. Maynard O'Toole also began his record Intercontinental title run on this date, defeating "The Realist" Kris Kash. Krimzon Blaze won the X title in the Ultimate X Chamber match, which also including Alan Fiscus, Buck Evans, and three others. Tim Timmons became the first ever CZW Hardcore champion as well, winning it in a 15 man / 15 minute frenzy. The month of July led to "And Justice For All," which was held in San Antonio. The main event saw Jesse defend the World title against Ace King in a Cage Of Justice Match (with Shawn Waters as special guest enforcer), and Maynard defeat Kash in a return match from "Summer Showdown." Other matches included a Bad Blood match pitting family against each other, with Matt Covey winning and obtaining the sole rights to Special Ed Covey's career. On August 8, CZW staged a Tribute To The Troops special supercard, with help from "Faithless" Mike Monroe. The first round of the 2008 King of Combat tournament began here, in Houston, with Rob Wright, Maynard O'Toole, Buck Evans, The Jackal, Mike Monroe, Thanatos, and Gregory Grantham advancing to the second round. The August Pay-Per-View, "Hatewave," is CZW's flagship event, and garnered a nice pay off for the company as it was a highly successful card. Jesse Montana defended the CZW World Heavyweight title against former ally Shawn Waters, Matt Covey & Alan Fiscus won the CZW Global Tag titles from Ace King & El Pablo, Thanatos became the 2008 King of Combat, Sirena Starr won the Queen of Combat title from Allyson Thorn in a very deadly Tables, Light Tubes & Chairs Match, Eddie Rowan defended the X-Division title against Buck Evans, who got injured in the process, and the third ever Money in the Bank Ladder Match, with eleven combatants participating. Big Nasty was the winner in this bout. After the success of "Hatewave" the company plunged into global territory. Production and writing quality rose considerably. The CZW toured the United States, and September's PPV, "Extreme Intervention," ' brought the company to '''Memphis, Tennessee. ' Jesse Montana retained the CZW World title against the King of Combat, Thanatos. After this match, Thanatos disappeared from CZW TV, and announced his retirement at "Horrorcore." Brand pride was put on the line as well, as 'Team War Zone (Stryker, McNeil, Stylez, Rowan, Bryant) ' challenged ' Team Assault (Waters, K-Blaze, Jackal, O'Toole, Beaudin) ' in a ' Team Elimination ' match. Alan Fiscus defeated Big Nasty in a ' Hell In A Cell ' match, and the infamous wedding of El Pablo and '''Jena Cyde ended with a twist, as Matt Covey became Jena's husband instead. At "Horrorcore" on Halloween in Cincinnati, Jesse Montana's reign as World Champion came to an end in a Monster's Ball match, facing El Pablo, Ronnie McNeil, and Matt Stylez. El Pablo became the sixth CZW World Heavyweight Champion. O'Toole's Intercontinental title reign also came to an end, losing the belt to Karl Jackson. Shawn Waters accidentally beat the masked Debra Lopez down with a chair, causing Waters to have some mental issues the following weeks. November 2008-January 2009: Overdrive Era With the economy of the world in a hurting state, The CZW board of directors made the decision to combine both shows again, ending the tenure of both War Zone and Assault broadcasts, to save costs. The new show, called "Overdrive," was named by Ronnie McNeil and debuted actually in October in ' Louisville, KY ' on prime time. November's PPV, ' "Collateral Damage," ' was held in ' Philadelphia ' on the 29th. The main event saw El Pablo retain the CZW World title against both Maynard O'Toole and Ronnie McNeil. Eddie Rowan made the shocking move of the night, turning on his friends in ' Beautiful Agony ' to join ' The Whole Damn Show. ' The Jackal retained the Intercontinental title against new comer ' Mortius, ' and Debra Lopez won the vacant Queen of Combat title against ' Tatum Regan. ' The belt had been vacated when Sirena Starr left the company on good terms. Also around this time frame, in a unification match, sole CZW Global Tag Champion Matt Covey single handedly defeated the CZW World Tag Champions, Fire & Ice, and Covey proceeded to set the World belts on fire to end their CZW run. Now, the Whole Damn Show as a unit are the CZW Global Tag Team Champions, where any two members can defend the titles. At the end of the year, CZW's December PPV - ' "Beginning Of The End" ' - was held on New Year's Eve, and featured Maynard O'Toole challenging and defeating El Pablo for the CZW World Heavyweight title in the main event. Ace King and Matt Covey fought to a bloody draw, The Jackal retained the CZW Intercontinental title against Big Nasty, Mike Monroe won the CZW X-Division title from Eddie Rowan, Eric Collum retained the CZW World TV title against Bryan McNally, Brian Kirkland saved the Hardcore Division from Justin Marsham, Alan Fiscus won the fourth Money In The Bank ladder match, Leah Kimara won the Queen of Combat title from Debra Lopez, and Jakob Mayhem defeated SJ Funk. The first Overdrive of the new year featured the Ultraviolent Awards show, where El Pablo took home the Superstar of the Year award, Tim Timmons defeating Vince Khan, The Impaler injuring Adonis, Chris Ross and Justin Marsham fighting to a violent draw, Reva Douglas winning a case that held a Queen of Combat title shot in a Gamble For The Gold, the biggest Stable match in CZW history which ended with Alan Fiscus as the sole survivor, thus ending the alliance of the Elite Revolution, and Jesse Montana aligning with The Jackal, who to that point, was Jesse's hated foe. January 2009-Present: Second Year After a hilarious roast of current CZW World Heavyweight Champion Maynard O'Toole took place in New York City, CZW broke new ground as it entered Central and South America for some shows. In Monterrey, Mexico, the main event was booked as a three way dance, in which the winner enters another three way involving El Pablo and Maynard O'Toole at the January PPV ' "Evil Intentions" ' for the CZW World Heavyweight Championship. The three combatants were Ace King, Gregory Grantham, and Eric Collum. Collum was victorious. Total Mayhem gained the CZW Global Tag Team Titles in another three way, also involving Idolized and McNally & O'Toole, representing then champions The Whole Damn Show. It was announced that Alan Fiscus and Matt Covey will face Jesse Montana and The Jackal in a tag team street fight at the PPV. Also recently signed for the PPV will be Buck Evans taking on Big Nasty in a Bull Rope Branding Match, along with a 1-on-1 match between Ace King and Gregory Grantham. On January 20, The CZW officially retired the Queen of Combat title and closed the Women's division. Evil Intentions was an awesome PPV to start off the new year, as Eric Collum became the World Heavyweight Champion, The Jackal & Jesse Montana defeated Alan Fiscus & Matt Covey in a tornado street fight, in which both Ronnie McNeil and the returning Matt Stylez had a part in, Ace King defeated Gregory Grantham in singles competition, Big Nasty branded Buck Evans, Total Mayhem retained the CZW Global Tag Team titles against Mortius & Brian Blaze, Jacob Havok won the CZW X-Division title from Mike Monroe, and five Feast or Famine case winners were announced: Eddie Rowan, Bryan McNally, Chris Ross, Justin Marsham, and The Impaler! February in CZW brought about some very interesting twists and turns. To kick off the month, the Feast Or Famine cases were opened. Eddie Rowan received the World Heavyweight Championship shot, Justin Marsham received the Intercontinental Title shot, Bryan McNally walked away with the X Title shot, and Chris Ross took home the Tag Team Title briefcase, leaving The Impaler to be fired... At least, that's what was supposed to happen. Instead of firing Impaler, Jesse Montana hired Impaler as a hitman with the purpose of taking out Krimzon Blaze, who had been making some disparaging remarks regarding the Overdrive General Manager. The remarks resulted in a Tables, Ladders, and Chairs Match being made between Jesse Montana and Krimzon Blaze, with the stipulation that Krimzon Blaze would receive a World Heavyweight Championship shot if he won the match, but that he would be fired if he was to be unsuccessful. February also proved to be a rather interesting month for Matt Covey. After injuring Ace King following their match in Belo Horizonte, Brazil and watching The Jackal maim special guest referee Ruthless Aggression, Covey and The Jackal would begin to fight, which led to an Intercontinental Title Match contract signing scheduled for February 21 in Cali, Colombia. Everything was going according to plan until Ace King appeared from underneath the table used for the contract signing, and he attacked both The Jackal and Matt Covey, in the process entering himself as a third competitor for the Intercontinental Title Match, which was to be held at Volatile Day. A tournament was also held during the February episodes of Overdrive in order to determine who would fight for the Television Championship, which Eric Collum had vacated in becoming the World Heavyweight Champion, at Volatile Day. When all was said and done, a match was made between Ronnie McNeil, the returning Mike King, and Brian Blaze for Volatile Day. However, Blaze found himself in a rather precarious situation, as Jesse Montana would not allow him to compete for two titles at Volatile Day. So, Brian Blaze was left with a choice: Pursue the Television Championship for himself, or team up with Mortius to fight Total Mayhem for the Global Tag Team Titles in an Inferno Match? All in all, it was an interesting month to have the last name "Blaze" in Combat Zone Wrestling. When Volatile Day finally did roll around, four title changes would occur. Brian Blaze ended up choosing the Television Championship match, which he would end up winning by pinning Mike King. Mortius would end up facing Total Mayhem in a 2-on-1 Handicap Inferno Match for the Global Tag Team Titles, and he would miraculously pull out the victory to take the titles from Total Mayhem. The X Title was contested in a match known as Combat X, and the participants were defending champion Jacob Havok, former X Champion Mike Monroe, former Hardcore Champion Brian Kirkland, and CZW newcomer Mr. Kiljoy. Incredibly, Mr. Kiljoy would defy the odds that were stacked against him by virtue of facing three men who were stablemates, in the process becoming the new X Champion. The final title change of the evening saw Ace King become the first two-time Intercontinental Champion in a grueling Triple Threat Match that has to be considered an early contender for Match Of The Year, as he would force The Jackal to submit to the All-In submission move with the aid of barbed wire. In the evening's main event, Eric Collum would retain the World Heavyweight Championship against Eddie Rowan, who got into the match by cashing in his Feast Or Famine briefcase. 2008 PPV Calendar *January - CZW Evil Intentions in Portland, ME *February - CZW Broken Hearts, Broken Bones in Cedar Rapids, IA *March - CZW Road To Glory in Hamburg, Germany *April - CZW No Remorse in New York, NY *May - CZW May Massacre in Vancouver, Canada *June - CZW Summer Showdown in Los Angeles, CA *July - CZW And Justice For All in San Antonio, TX *August - CZW Hatewave in Miami, FL *September - CZW Extreme Intervention in Memphis, TN *October - CZW Horrorcore in Cincinnati, OH *November - CZW Collateral Damage in Philadelphia, PA *December - CZW Beginning Of The End in Milwaukee, WI 2009 PPV Calendar *January - CZW Evil Intentions in San Juan, PR *February - CZW Volatile Day in Austin, TX *March - CZW Road To Glory II in Omaha, NE *April - CZW No Remorse in Sioux Falls, SD *May - CZW Pandemonium in Fairbanks, AK *June - CZW Summer Showdown in Tupelo, MS *July - CZW Fade 2 Black in Boston, MA *August - CZW Hatewave II in Liverpool, England *September - CZW Extreme Intervention in Frankfurt, Germany *October - CZW Horrorcore in Oslo, Norway *November - CZW Venom in Madrid, Spain *December - CZW Winter Warfare in Hong Kong, China Championships Active Titles World Heavyweight Championship Intercontinental Championship X-Division Championship Television Championship Global Tag Team Championships Inactive Titles World Tag Team Titles Queen Of Combat Championship Hardcore Championship Other Accolades * 2008 Highway To Hell winner - Matt Stylez * 2008 Tower of Power winner - Ace King * Money in the Bank Most recent winner - Alan Fiscus; Former winners - Big Nasty, Ronnie McNeil, "Irish" Ian Chadwick * 2008 King of Combat winner - Thanatos Category:Federations Category:Federations formed in 2007 Category:Combat Zone Wrestling Category:Federation logos Category:2007 Category:2008 Category:2009 Category:2010 Category:2011